YukixKakeru
by bubblegum-flavored icecream
Summary: A KakeruxYuki story. Yaoi boyxboy love , dont like dont read. For those of you who are kind enough to read my story, please be even kinder to review! :
1. Prologue 1: Yuki

Yuki Soma had always rather liked going to school. Being a brilliant and calm student, he didn't have to worry about teachers' comments or getting detention (unlike his orange-haired cousin Kyo Soma). He didn't only have admirers now: he had real friends; this had been his life ever since Torhu Honda had moved in Shigure's house. All in all, he enjoyed going to school; it made him feel like there was no difference between him and the other boys his age, as if the curse didn't exist. It was only a beautiful illusion, but it felt good.

But there was one part of school he dreaded: every time the Student Council had a meeting.

Being president of the Council, he could've easily enjoyed that period of time. However, it was all ruined by his lousy Vice-President Kakeru Manabe. Manabe maybe wasn't that bad: he had loads of friends, so there had to be a good thing about him. Yuki failed to see that good thing when the dark-haired boy fell asleep on the desk when Yuki began to talk about actual problems the school had. He also failed to see it when Manabe suddenly jumped in front of him and yelled: "YUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN-YUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!! GOOOOOD MORNIIIIINNNG, PRESIDENT!"

Yuki hated that nickname "Yun-yun". Where had Kakeru got that idea? He was right, it did sound like a panda's name. Sure, pandas were cute, but Yun-yu…, sorry, Yuki, wasn't a panda. But once it had started, there was practically no way to stop it: now Manabe always called him by his "cute" nickname, along with Kimi Todo, one of the secretaries.

When he had first met the dark-haired boy with chocolate eyes, he had been annoyed. Now that he had got to know him better, he was even more annoyed. Deep down, he felt jealous. How did Manabe attract people all so naturally? How did he create this sort of bright light around him that always seemed to overshadow the Prince himself? He could talk to people he barely knew so easily, without a trace of nervousness, as if they were already close friends….

Once, Yuki had broken in front of him. They were having an argument, and the rat had let out what had been heavy on his heart. He expected Kakeru to simply turn around and leave him, or call him a baby, but the boy had done nothing like that. He had been honest with Yuki; the Prince had appreciated that, and something new was there. They had reached an understanding.

They became friends, nothing less…. And nothing more. But if they were just friends, why had Yuki felt that way when Kakeru had told him about his crush on Torhu? He had pretended to be trying to protect the young sweet girl, but in reality his fury was directed towards her, not Manabe. He was… uncomfortable? No. That wasn't the word. The word was jealous.

Jealous of Torhu? Was he? Why would he be jealous of her?


	2. Prologue 2: Kakeru

Kakeru Manabe=cheerful, energetic, funny, nice. That's what most people would say of him. Of course, there were some who added "loud", "lazy", "obnoxious" and "annoying", but he had loads of friends who liked him and thought he was a lot of fun to be around with. He divided the people he knew into two categories: those who liked him and loved to hang out with him, and those who thought he was annoying and knew basically nothing of him.

At the beginning, he thought that Yuki Soma, the cool and collect Prince, would fit in the second category. _Boy, that guy needs to loosen up a bit_; he had thought when he first met him. He also thought Yuki looked cute and given him "Yun-Yun" for a nickname. Soma-kun didn't like it very much, but that was pretty much his problem, heh?

But then, that day, Yuki had snapped. _Really_ snapped. Everything seemed to come out automatically, all the bitterness. Kakeru was shocked. That was when he realized how much Yun-Yun reminded him of his older self: cold, indifferent, distant. As if a barrier separated him from the rest of the world._ He needs help_, he had understood.

So Manabe had offered help, offered his friendship. All the smiles, yells, looks only meant one thing now: _you're not alone anymore. I'll be your friend._

He didn't exactly know how and when it had become something stronger than friendship.

He didn't even notice at first how his heart beat like jackhammer when he saw Yuki walk towards him. Didn't notice how his stomach twisted with jealousy when he saw the President talk to someone else than him. Didn't notice how a big lump appeared in his throat whenever Yuki seemed sadder or more distant than usual. Didn't notice how he did his best to hide all those things from the silver-haired boy.

He couldn't tell him how he felt. He didn't even know exactly how he felt. But every time he imagined telling Yuki, he saw the boy's face twist in horror and repulsion well up in his beautiful amethyst eyes.

He was particularly jealous of Torhu Honda, because Yuki saved his rare smiles for her most of the time, always spoke to her in a sweet velvet voice and looked at her with infinite tenderness. If only Yuki behaved this way towards him, Kakeru Manabe… It was impossible, of course, but a small fragment of hope still blossomed in his heart. Maybe, just maybe….

He wasn't careful enough, and when Yuki asked him why he talked about Torhu and he all the time, Manabe had to think fast. He blurted out that it was because he had a crush on Honda-san. _I am so dumb_, he though to himself afterwards.

He didn't love Torhu. If there was anyone he loved, it was Yuki for sure. But at least, this way, the Prince wouldn't get suspicious…. Or would he?


	3. Declaration

Yuki woke up to the sounds of bird singing. Most people would just roll over, yawn, stretch, then eventually get up, get dressed, then go have breakfast. For Yuki Soma, it didn't quite work out like that; he never was a morning person.

Yawn…Stretch….Get up….

_BLAM!_

Yuki had landed face down on the hard wooden floor. Groaning sleepily, he somehow managed to get up, his nose as bright as a plum. Ah, he'll take care of that later. No time right now.

Yuki got dressed, brushed his teeth, splashed freezing water on his face and hair to wake himself up, and raced downstairs, still feeling a bit groggy.

"Good morning, Soma-kun!" Torhu Honda greeted him cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready!"

Yuki felt a sharp pang of jealousy as he imagined an older version of Torhu in an apron, standing next to an older, smiling Kakeru who had an arm around her shoulders… He shook those thoughts at the back of his head and smiled at the young girl.

"Good morning, Honda-san", he replied. It had been quite a long time Torhu had been living at Shigure's house, but Yuki still couldn't get up the courage to call her by her first name.

Loud snoring was coming from upstairs: the dog was still happily sleeping in his comfy bed. He didn't have to get up and go to school when the sun wasn't even completely up. At least, it felt that way for Yuki.

The cat and the rat finished eating, and then walked to school, trying to keep the longest distance between them, as usual. Yuki was relieved when he finally got to school. Now he could get his mind completely into studying and forget those thoughts about Kakeru.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN-YUUUUUUUNNNN! GOOOOOOODD MOOOORRNIIIIINNNNG, PRESIDENT!"

Oh no, Yuki thought as he replied grimly: "hey, Kakeru."

Today was going to be a tough challenge, he knew that. Kakeru seemed even more handsome than usual. After the spring break, his dark hair had grown a bit more and his chocolate eyes seemed brighter. He tagged along with Yuki, laughing and talking without stopping. Yuki smiled each time Manabe said something, but quickly turned his eyes away then. He knew it was dangerous to look into Manabe's warm, perfect eyes. One second longer, and he could've betrayed his feelings.

Manabe's voice suddenly became sad and low.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to like being around me. You can ditch me if you want. It won't hurt my feelings."

He said that last part jokingly, but his voice broke. He wasn't crying, but the sadness in his eyes was unbearable for Yuki.

"It's not that, Kakeru", he said quickly. "I like being around you, okay?"

Maybe too much, he thought.

"What do you mean, "Maybe too much""? Kakeru asked.

Yuki blushed and went as red as a tomato. Had he said that last part out loud? God, he was such an idiot….

Now he had no choice but to carry on._ C'mon, how bad could it be? _He said to himself._ I'm gonna tell him how I feel, he's gonna call me crazy and run away, I'll go to my next class alone and miss school for the rest of the week. By that time, maybe he would've forgotten how foolish I am…._

Kakeru was waiting, looking at him with the same warm look in his velvet eyes again. Damn it, why did he have to look that good? It almost got Yuki hard just to think about it… _No, no_! He scolded himself. _Bad, bad! _

Yuki took a deep breath and looked at the boy directly in the eyes. That was what they all said in the books and showed in the movies, so it had to pay off a least a little bit, right? Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay….

"Okay, so here's the thing Kakeru", Yuki began, his cheeks hot. "For a while now, I've been…uh….how do you say it….umm…."crushing"….on you….kin of. That's…how I feel, okay? Even though I know you like Torhu Honda. And you can feel free to call me crazy or disgusting or whatever comes up in your mind, because it'll be true."

A mighty silence fell upon the two boys. Kakeru was looking at Yuki with a startled look in his eyes. He was bright red in the face, but not nearly as red as the Prince.

"Is this some kind of joke?"Manabe finally spluttered out.

"No, it's not", Yuki mumbled…and ran away like the idiot he was.

He took long strikes in the now empty hallways of the school.

"_GOD! I-AM-SUCH-A-MORON! A FOOL! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!"_

"Yuki! Wait!"


	4. Happy Result

Kakeru Manabe was running as if his life depended on it, running after the one he loved. He was panting, his dark hair falling in uncontrolled locks into his chocolate eyes. He spotted silver hair in the distance and picked up speed.

"Yuki! Stop! Come back!" he screamed.

The Prince turned around and opened his violet eyes wide. He ducked behind a wall and disappeared in the men's room.

"Y…Yuki", Kakeru called again. He stopped to catch his breath, then opened the door and came in.

"Yun-yun?" he asked playfully.

"Stop calling me that", a grim voice came from the second cabin.

Manabe grinned and opened that door. Strangely, his President had not locked it. He came in and saw Yuki glaring at him, sitting on the toilet with the seat cover down. His grin widened.

"There you are, Yun-yun", he said in a soft, velvet voice as he crouched down and brought his face on the same level as Yuki's was. Chocolate, warm eyes met sad, amethyst ones.

Yuki hid his face into his hands. "Go away', he grumbled. "Leave me alone".

"Why?" Kakeru asked in the same soft voice as before.

"Because I don't want to see anyone now."

"Well, I want to be here with you so I'm gonna stay, and there's nothing you can say about it, President Yun-yun."

Kakeru stood up and sat down besides Yuki (go figure it's a large toilet seat).

"You probably hate me right now", Yuki mumbled incoherently.

"I don't."He grimaced cheerfully. "Actually, it's rather the opposite".

Suddenly, and without warning, he moved closer to Yuki and pulled him into a tight hug. Yuki gasped; Kakeru's hair smelled nice, it was falling into his violet eyes and blinding his view from anything else. That didn't matter to Yuki; all he wanted to see was Manabe. He could feel his chest move at the calm rhythm of his breathing; hear his heart pounding through his ribcage. Unconsciously, he melted in Manabe's chest, pulling him closer to his own body, enjoying the warmth of his skin.

"The…opposite?"Yuki asked.

"I guess you could say that I'm crushing… on you", Manabe whispered in his ear while softly biting his earlobe. Yuki moaned. "But only…it's more than just a crush".

"What about Torhu then?"

"You'd noticed I talked about you and her a lot. I didn't want you to grow suspicious, so I told you I loved her. Sorry if I hurt you."

There was yet another silence upon the two boys, but it was a nice silence, peaceful and tender. At last, Manabe broke their embrace and looked into Yuki's eyes with a mischievous grin.

"You know…Since we love each other… We might as well make the most of it", he said.

Yuki's eyes widened suspiciously.

"Nope", he said as he stood up and arranged his school uniform.

"Aww, c'mon Yun-yun", Manabe said with a pout. "We're totally alone in the men's room and we've already missed at least half an hour of class. Please, Yuki…."

"Don't beg", Yuki warned as he grew red in the face again. There was already a huge bulge poking through his pants. Manabe grinned as he saw his lover's arousal.

"You want me, Yun-yun", he said in a dangerous tone. "Come on…it can't hur---"

He couldn't finished his sentence. Yuki had already pinned him to the cabin's door, grabbing his wrists to keep him from escaping. There was a ravenous look in his purple eyes, a look Manabe loved to finally see in his President's orbs.

"You asked for it", the silver-haired teen whispered menacingly. "Now you're gonna get it."

Kakeru Manabe grinned. This was waaaaaayyyy better than geography class.

**Owari**

Okay, hope you liked it. Sorry to cut it short just as the fun was beginning… Please read and review!


End file.
